Forever Mine
by LoriensEvenstar
Summary: Steve and Danny share a special moment of realization and understanding. SLASH NON EXPLICIT


_*Debut Slash Story!_

**Warnings: slash/suggestive sexual conduct**

Gentle hands wiped the sweat, blood and grime from the young man's shirtless torso. The injured detective flinched, both from the pain and the sensual tremors of pleasure that pulsated through his body as warm fingers brushed his skin. He lay on the double bed in the small cosy apartment that he called home. His best friend, companion and soul mate sat on the edge of the mattress by his side.

"Easy, easy," the masculine voice of a very concerned Steve McGarrett filled the ears of his other half, "Should've taken you to the hospital." Steve could feel the tightening of muscles beneath administering fingers as he gently probed the young man's bruised side, searching and hoping not to feel the shifting movement of broken bones.

A groan escaped from the young man's throat as a particularly sore spot was disturbed, and he said softly but firmly, through the pain, "No. No doctors. I'm fine, Steve. Just a few bruises that's all."

Blue eyes filled with hurt and discomfort locked on eyes of a similar hue that emitted strength and compassion.

"Nothing _feels_ broken but I'm not a doctor. I still think you should get checked out," Steve's stern words were once enough to persuade the young man before him, _things_ had changed since that fateful day by the beach when the walls were torn down and the doors to his heart and soul were opened to the one he called _mine._ Their relationship had evolved into a new level that they were still trying to comprehend.

These days the sandy haired detective's stubborn resolve equaled that of the older man's who knew that one look into those piercing blue orbs was enough to melt his heart and bend him to his will.

"I hate it when you do that!" Steve whispered, tearing his eyes away from those blue crystal pools.

"What do you mean?" Feigning innocence had become a game young man played on his partner. He knew full and truly what the other man meant.

"You know what I mean. When you look at me like that!" _I'd give you anything and you know it! Things were so much simpler a month ago, _thought Steve, reminiscing. He held no regrets, nor did he try to hold back his feelings. Not anymore. Not now that he'd found that someone to fill that aching empty void in his heart.

Brushing his fingers through the blond curls of the young detective, Steve smiled fondly and let his fingers trail down the side of his subject's smooth boyish face.

"Steve? Stay here tonight," Five'O's second in command huskily whispered as his hand found McGarrett's arm and he caressed it suggestively.

"Ok, but I'll sleep on the lounge tonight," Steve could feel the oncoming heat of arousal and quickly rose to his feet.

"Steve, I'll sleep better with you _here_," the young man grasped Steve's arm and pulled him back down on to the mattress with his surprisingly renewed strength.

"Let me get some bandages for those ribs first," Sighing, Steve smiled down at his protégé and he felt the grip on his arm loosen.

"Don't take too long," the playful grin drove Steve's mind into a frenzy of pleasurable fantasies.

"Not tonight, you need your rest," Steve replied with every intention of resisting any form of temptation his partner would throw at him.

_..._

It wasn't long after Steve had bound the young man's ribs that desire and longing over ruled all rhyme and reason for both parties concerned. Had it not been for the muffled cry of pain that broke the intimacy of the moment, there would be no denying the heat of passion.

_..._

The morning glow of the rising sun shone through the cracks between the blinds, dazzling the two semi naked forms that lay side by side on the rumpled sheets. Steve had his head turned to side, studying the sleeping figure beside him. The butterflies began to flutter their wings again and it was all Steve could do to let the youthful man beside him sleep._ Danno, I see it and I feel it. You are my guiding light when all is dark. Forever mine. My life. My love._

**PAU**


End file.
